Jonas Stidolph
Personality Cynical, hedonistic, arrogant, proud, but generally submissive around authority figures or shapeshifters he loves or respects; often immature but growing into a role of responsibility Background Jonas is a young punk born into a small, but powerful Ulfhednar crime family in Colorado. Growing up, he was the younger brother behind his older, fraternal twin brother and sister and always lived in their shadows. They learned faster, were physically bigger and stronger, and their first change came very early at the age of thirteen. All assumed that Jonas would be the same, but he was a late bloomer and spent three painful years fearing that he wasn't a werewolf until he finally turned. As a Stidolph, Jonas never attended school with the "sheep" and had minimal interaction with other human children. He was tutored at home, with a large focus on essential skills needed for a life of organized crime. Unfortunately, his parents became too focused on their empire and older children, leaving Jonas as an outsider. The only real bright spot in Jonas' life was his "aunt," who never treated him any differently from his other siblings. Unfortunately, although Aunt Broken Fang served as his mentor and bodyguard in his youth, she was often drawn away by her duty and as Jonas' brother and sister became adults, Aunt Broken Fang was often too busy with her young apprentices to spend time with Jonas. Too young for other duties, Jonas' life of crime consisted of being a valet for his parents or older siblings, without being privy to the family’s secrets. He was too intelligent and too easily bored for these menial tasks and he lost himself in mafia movies, always dreaming of being the big, bad tough guy or killer hitman. When Jonas finally did transform at the age of sixteen, he hoped that it would bring him back into the family and to some extent it did. He was finally allowed some participation in the family's business. However, Jonas was far more indulgent than his disciplined siblings and "cousins." Being exposed to all manner of vices, he soon took to “getting high on his own supply.” He partied, consumed large quantities of drugs and alcohol, and even tried to seduce some of the family’s prostitutes (though none dared to sleep with the boss’ teenage son). His parents were disgusted and reduced his limited responsibilities. Without something to engage him and far too much free time, Jonas started seeking vice outside of the family’s territory, mingling with the "sheep" and even hiring a couple prostitutes. On his eighteenth birthday, still three years too young to drink but in possession of an excellent fake ID, Jonas decided to have a personal party and launched into a spectacular binge. While at a dance club, he was seduced by a human woman, and they soon found themselves naked in his motel room. Unfortunately, in the depths of lust and intoxication, Jonas lost control and transformed, brutally killing and partly devouring his lover. The aftermath left him conflicted - he felt vaguely guilty over the murder, yet wondered why. He had eaten human flesh before and been taught that werewolves had every right to kill humans when it suited their ends. Now a newly bloodied killer, he could not deny that the experience had given him a high beyond any he thought imaginable. His greatest concern, however, was his parents' rage; not because he had murdered, but for "bedding the prey" and putting the family at risk with an undisciplined kill. Jonas called his aunt and begged for her help disposing of the corpse and her secrecy. She agreed, but Jonas doubted her. He fled the motel before she could arrive, consuming large quantities of alcohol and Oxycontin to calm himself. Heavily intoxicated and feeling reckless, Jonas went to a truck stop strip club and attempted to seduce one of the strippers. He soon found himself in a fight, his inner wolf rampaging. Too focused on stopping a transformation, Jonas was easily restrained by the bouncers and arrested, though fortunately by a sheriff with ties to the Stidolph Family. Humiliated, Jonas was made to face his enraged parents, who were considering casting him off from the family or forcing him into an arranged political marriage with a high-ranking she-wolf. Yet as it had earlier in life, Aunt Broken Fang protected him. Saying nothing about the undisciplined murder, she convinced the elder Stidolphs that Jonas was simply undisciplined and in need of a good mentor. Despite their doubts, Broken Fang had tremendous influence and in the end, they decided to give her a chance to redeem Jonas, though they did so primarily to make her happy rather than for Jonas' sake. In any event, since they had plans to send Aunt Broken Fang north on a mission, sending their son with her would make her look more credible. At the present time, Jonas has grown beyond his early days in Chambury and serves as the assistant and right hand to Aunt Broken Fang. Although not considered an Alpha, Jonas styles himself as a "Lieutenant Elder" and for all his faults, his close relationship with his aunt gives him a surprising amount of influence. Unfortunately for him, most of his duties are menial or servile, but Jonas has gained enough patience to follow orders. Even amid the boredom, he spends most of his time around strippers, expensive clubs, and high-class bars. In his mind at least, his life sounds an awful lot like Vice City. Random Facts -Despite being 18, Jonas still hasn’t received his “adult” name (i.e. “Broken Fang”) -Jonas is a film nerd, particularly crime and mafia films -He's impeccably well-groomed, with expensive tastes in clothing; your mileage may vary on whether wearing alligator skin boots with an Armani jacket is fashionable -Has been trained on firearms, though isn't especially skilled, nor is he particularly skilled with his fists, though his werewolf form is surprisingly strong -Smokes unfiltered cigarettes regularly and is in possession of a golden lighter and cigarette case -Loves energy drinks (preferably with Stoli or Jagar) -Despite having contact with strippers and prostitutes, Jonas gets nervous talking to female werewolves his age -Jonas is a late bloomer and is actually still growing – that’s a good thing since he’s sensitive about his height -Jonas has one guilty pleasure and it's not booze, pot, mescaline, acid, tobacco, ecstasy, cocaine, killing things, eating people, fast cars, strip clubs, or hookers (he doesn't actually feel guilty about that). It's that he really, really likes being petted and scritched like a puppy. Abilities Human: Arms (Rank 1) Savvy (Rank 2) Were: At-Will Shifting (Rank 2) Regeneration (Rank 1) Call It Back (Rank 1) Through Scent Alone (Rank 1) Learned Eloquence (Rank 1) Clan Abilities: Moonstruck (Rank 1) Stealth (Rank 1) Pack/Order Abilities (if applicable): Pack Swagger Character Use Jonas is free to use for art, stories, and challenges. He's lustful to an extreme and his "try anything at least once" mantra makes him likely to dabble in all manner of things, but don't scar him or kill him without prior approval. RP Logs Category:Ulfhednar Category:Stidolphs Category:Characters Category:PCs